The human dog
by MaiTheBodyguard
Summary: The X-Men go to meet a friend of Professor Xaviers. Trouble is insured with Kagome Teaching the students. Maybe they can teach her how to love again? But what can she teach them that the mentors can't?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

At the institute

 _"Jean, Scott, Kitty, Rogue, and Kurt will you meet me and the other mentors in my office."_ Professor Xavier asked (ordered) through a mental link.

 _"Yes, sir!"_ Came the answer from all the students that were called.

Five minutes later all the called upon students were in the office to see Charles, Ororo, Logan, and Hank.

Jeans POV

It was weird seeing all the professors in the office all at once. 'What ever this is about must be very important if they were all here.' I thought. "Professor why are we all here?" Kurt asked

"Well Jean I would like to take you all with me and the other mentors to meet a friend of mine that can help you all with your powers." Came the reply.

"Okay like I thought we could like go home for Christmas." Kitty asked.

"It is your choice whether you come or not" Answered Ororo

"I think it would be a good for us all to go." Professor said

I thought right then would be a good idea to ask about why it would be a good idea but was cut off before I could ask by cerebro making a loud noise. Professor Xavier rolled out of the room and to it. We all followed after him.

"Well you need to choose quickly because there is a signal close to her location." Xavier

"I will come!" Everyone said all together.

I ran to the girls locker room with Ororo, Kitty, and Rogue to change into our uniforms. Once we got done we ran to the ship and met up with the guys in the ship. Logan and Ororo controlled the ship on the way to our location. It seemed we are heading to the mountains. After about a hour and a half we land outside of a huge cave. This confused me and from the look on everyone elses faces they were to. Ororo started to push Xavier into the cave. At the back of the cave he put his hand on the wall and it disappeared. He rolled in and we followed. The inside was the most beautiful place I have ever seen. There was a huge shrine like house in the middle surrounded by healthy looking trees and plants. The door to the shrine slid open and a boy with orange hair, bright green eyes, a tail, and fox feet walked out to meet us.

"Shippo where is Kagome?" Xavier asked

The young man looked at Xavier and said "She is in the back meditating on the pond."

Dang his voice was so soft. I looked at Scott and saw him scowl at the boy, Shippo.

"Hello Shippo it is nice to meet you my name is Jean. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you to ma'am. Sorry I can't stay long we are running out of food and I need to go get some."

"How do you plan to do that? Where on a dang mountain." Asked Rogue

"Well I go hunting the animals around here. Now I really need to go if ya'll want lunch and dinner. Just go to the back around the house and you should see Kagome on the pond."

"Okay we will see you later Shippo." Xavier said

Rogue POV

As Shippo left we started to walk to the back and saw a huge pond with a black and blue haired dog sitting on it. The weirdest thing was not that it was sitting on the water but its reflection was that of a …..

 **What was the reflection?**

 **Was this chapter to long, to short, or just right?**

 **Tell me what your think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rogue POV

The reflection was that of a … human girl. All you could see was the girls back. Why did this dog have the reflection of a human girl. It is so confusing. From the look on everyone else's faces they noticed to. The only one not looking confused is Professor Xavier.

"Hello, Kagome." Xavier

The dog turned around and I finally got a good look at its face. It looked as if there was a mask over half of it. I then looked at the reflection and saw the same thing. Kagome then walked off the water and to the shore where the team and I were standing. In a puff of smoke the dog became the girl. To my surprise the girl was wearing a black skin tight shirt with a red wolf howling, black jeans with a red moon on the pocket, black combat boots with red laces, as well as a red leather jacket over the shirt. Her hair was a blackish-blue and went all the way to hid-calf. All in all she was beautiful.

"Hello, Xavier. How are you and are these the ones I will be training?" Her voice was like silk.

Kagome POV

Everyone was staring at me it was kind of creepy. Xavier was about to answer when the ball of blue fur teleported behind me. I grabbed him by his arm and twisted him front of me then kicked towards a man that smelled part animal. The man side stepped and the fur ball fell to the ground. The tension that came afterwards was so think you could cut it with a knife. Xavier picked then to speak.

"I'm good Kagome and yes these are the ones you will be training."

"Well the lets go inside and then you all can tell me your names." I said then started walking towards my house.

 **I know this is short and I'm sorry I've just been really busy I will try to make them longer. Also sorry about the time between them I just put them up when ever I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xavier's POV**

Kagomes house is the same as it was the last time I was here and that was years ago. We walked through the back door and everything was still organized the same way it was as if nothing was touched. Knowing Kagome she probably hasn't. Kagome is hardly ever in the house. There is dust everywhere. (I'm going to let ya'll imagine what the inside looks like. It is fun to do. That and I can't think of anything.)

"Kagome, how long has it been since you have been in the house?" I asked pretty sure I already know the answer to that question.

"Well to tell you the truth… I don't remember." I was not expecting that for my answer. What did she mean? What has she been doing since I last saw her?

"What do you mean? Shouldn't you know how long its been?" Logan asked.

At this point Shippo ran in and yelled "Momma we have a problem!"

That got Kagome's and everyone else's attention immediately. "What happened hun?"

"InuYasha is back." At the name Kagome shot up and ran out the door.

"Well there goes introductions." Logan joked.

After that Shippo ran out and we followed.

 **Kagome's POV**

After I ran out of the cave I sensed HIM. I wish I had killed him when I had the chance. Yes I did just say that. As I reached a hidden meadow between some mountain peeks I saw him still looking like he did when we last fought 300 years ago. His wound from our last fight a scar. The scar is 3 long lines across his face. InuYasha looks ready to kill me. As he pulls his sword out the X-Men come up behind me. I looked to see what was up. InuYasha seeing this got angry. _'Who does she think she is ignoring me like I'm nothing!'_ InuYasha yelled in his head. InuYasha ran at Kagome only to get thrown into a tree when he got close enough for her to hit him.

 **No one's POV**

"Wow Inu I didn't even have to look to hit you. That's sad. It seems you have gotten worse at fighting. How do you expect to win when you can't even hit me!"

"Shut up wench! I will show just how strong I am!" with that said he ran at her again and tried to hit her with Wind Scar. When the attack was about to hit it hit a shield instead of its target.

Kagome getting annoyed with InuYasha pulled out her bow and arrows out of a pocket of space she had created a long time ago. The arrow that was shot got lodged into InuYasha's shoulder making him more angry. Kagome know what would happen if she kept it up so she decided to end it as quick as possible. She let him get as close as she need then hit him with a blast of power sending him far away. Kagome turned and sat down watching the group that stood there with shocked expressions. One by one they started to sit as well.

"So are you guys going to introduce yourselves?" Kagome asked as if she didn't just blast an demon half way across the world.

 **Sorry it's short but I have a lot going on.**


End file.
